Alliance of Darkness
Alliance of Darkness is the first episode of Generator Rex: Power Struggle . In this first episode Rex uses his Chud Gun. Read Prologue here. Read next episode here (Not finished yet). Plot Branden Moses passed two guards in an office building, entering an office with a large bejewelled door. The guards he passed were two large clay-like creatures, and the man he was now facing in the office had a large robot arm. Meanwhile... Rex put his hand to the wall. He tapped into the camera/microphone in the room. He could hear and see every thing Six, Captain Calen, White Knight (TV screen), and this other guy who sorta looked like Knight were saying and doing. White Knight said "Six, find anything on Max ?" "Unfortunately no, except he is named Max Mcullen ( his father was Irish), some credit card uses, a birth certificate, and he was in Egypt a few years back." "That's bad, we only have his story to rely on," Capain Calen said. "Six, keep an eye on him. He could be working for Van Kleiss." White said. Then Knight turned to the other guy. "What's your ''report?" he asked. "Van Kleiss is up to something, E.V.O. kidnappings, military raids, you name it," he said. "Any idea what he's up to?" asked White. "Not yet, but we're still working on it." Rex stepped back from the wall and started whistling as another agent passed by. Then Bobo Haha walked up. "Hey, Doc wants to talk to you about something." Rex wanted to here the rest of the conversation in thew room, but he didn't want Bobo or Doc Holiday to know he'd been snooping around. "O.K. Bobo, what is it?" "You'll see." As they walked in to the testing/lab area they saw Holiday examining a floppy rubbery thing. When they got closer they could see it was the skin of a "Stork" E.V.O. Bobo pointed to it and asked Rex, "Friend of yours?" 'What hapened?" Rex asked Doc Holiday. "I was hoping you'd help me find out. We found it this morning in the Petting Zoo." Then, Rex saw Max enter the room with Caesar."I was hoping you could try to read it like the way you read machines," Doc Holiday said to rex. "Sorry, I can ''only ''do machines." "Maybe I can help," said Max. He held out his hand, touched it, and closed his eyes.His hand glowed green. He opened his eye and said,"It's had it's nanites drained. Oh and it's obviously been ripped apart." "Van Kliess," Rex said. "But how did he get in..." Suddenly the large TV sceen next to them turned on and showed White Knight's face. "We have a knew mission for you. Van Kliess has sent some of his men to steal the nanite tub in our desert base." Caesar looked up and said "With that many nanites he would have almost unstoppable power.' "I know," said White. "Report to the hanger immediately." "You're gonna have to take this one by yourself, Rex," Bobo said. "My toons are on in five minutes." And he began to walk away. "Sorry Bobo, this is a priority mission. You're going to have to miss your cartoons," White said. "Nuts!" In the middle of the desert Skalamander smacked several Providence guards out of the way. He was followed by Biowulf, Bouncer, two giant super-charged E.V.O.s, and Branden Moses. Rex looked over at Bobo. He was loading a rocket launcher. Suddenly the ship lurched. "We've been hit!"said Six. On the ground Biowulf stood next to a huge E.V.O. with boiling hot green gunk pouring from his mouth. "Good, now hit the left wing again." Biowulf told it. The large E.V.O. positioned it's face and fired another torrent of goo into the sky. This time it hit and blew the hole wing off! Six opened the jump door. "Everyone out, now!" Six said. Rex leapt out and made the Boogie pack. Six jumped out and extended his magna-blades. Bobo ran , jumped, and landed on Rex's back. Six lept out. He landed ontop of a huge E.V.O. behind Biowulf and the other E.V.O. He slid down its arm and lept off at Biowulf. Biowulf spun around blocked the attack with his claws creating a sharp shrieking sound. Rex landed deforming his wings as Bobo leapt off. Then he instantly made the Blaster Caster, scooped up some rock, and lanched it into one of the plant monsters arms (he had adout 50). "No Rex, go for the ones inside! They can't get the nanites!" yelled Six. "Yeah, we can take these guys just ''fine!" said Bobo as he was nearly being crushed by the lava-spewing freak. Rex turned and ran towards the building ,but Skalemander slammed down in front of him. "Where do you think you're going?" he growled. Rex shot just to the left of Skalamander. He lept to the right dodging Rex's blast and said "Bad shot." The shot had hit the wall and was collasping the doorway. Rex ran past Skalamander now that he had jumped out of Rex's way. "I wasn't trying to hit you," said Rex as he ran through the doorway just before the falling wreckage sealed off the door. "Hey!" muttured Skalamander. Inside Rex saw Bouncer and another E.V.O. smashing some supports securing the nanite container. "Hey didn't your moms ever teach you anything? If it's not yours..." Rex built the Smack Hands and the Punk Busters, "... you shoudn't touch it!" he said as he charged them. Behind the nanite container Branden Moses told the E.V.O.s he could finish and to take care of Rex. Bouncer ran at Rex. Rex brought his fist down at Bouncer. But Bouncer suddenly split so the fist went right inbetween the two halves. Then Bouncer landed a punch on Rex's face while he was still unready ,throwing Rex into the other E.V.O.'s arms. The big green E.V.O. grabbed him in a full-nelson. Then halves Bouncer charged at Rex while the other E.V.O. held him. Rex kicked the Bouncers in their chests flinging them back. Then he formed the Boogie Pack which knocked the other guy off his back and pinned it to the wall. Then he flew up into the air as he deformed the Smack Hands and Punk Busters. He saw Branden stick a tiny bomb on one of the supports And began to fly towards him. But on the ground the bigger half of Bouncer chucked the other at Rex. Rex saw him coming too late as Bouncer slammed into him, smashing him against the roof and shattering the Boogie Pack. Rex and Bouncer hit the ground. Bouncer and the big E.V.O. came rushing at Rex. Rex made the B.F.S. and got ready to hit them. Then he lurched foward. He hit the ground hard. He hurt, a lot. Behind him Branden held a huge smoking high-tech gun. "Bull's eye' he said. "Come on. It's time to go!" Then the wall blew up.Rubble shot everywhere. A huge flying E.V.O. lifted the nanite container with several tentacles. Then it grabbed Bouncer, the big E.V.O., and Moses and flew off. Rex had tried to chase this thing before. It was too fast, so he made the Blaster Caster and shot a big chunk of rock at it. The rock bounced harmlessly off it's side. Meanwhile outside, The plant E.V.O. grabbed Skalamander and Biowulf and tunneled under ground with him caveing in the tunnel behind them. Six and Bobo stuck their guns and swords in the lava spewing E.V.O.'s face (he got left behind because the plant E.V.O. is really dumb, it's a miracle he remembered Skalamander). "I give up " it said raising it's hands. The wreckage covering the door blew off. Rex walked out of the clearing dust. "They got away, with the nanites," he said sadly. "Nuts," said Bobo. Providence backup arrived a couple minutes later and much to late. Inside a new Prov. jet Six talked to White over a little TV. "Six, you'll lead Team A into Abysus. Team B will arrive minutes later. Max will be coming in Team B as well as his handler," said White. "We cannot let Van Kleiss keep those nanites. Over and out." The flight in the jet took just under 45 minutes. As soon as the entered Abysus the began being attacked. Several flying E.V.O.s began swarming the plane, biting and ripping. Inside, Six hit a small blinking button. The outside of the jet began to charge with electricity. If Rex had been on the outside he would of smelled burning flesh. The large E.V.O.s fell from the sky down to Abysus. When they saw Van Kliess' castle they it was on a giant pillar of plant matter with huge vine things with head like bulbs with gaping mouths filled with teeth stretching up into the sky like enormouse guards. In the main gateway stood 15 or 20 E.V.O.s, all maksmen. Diamonds, acid spews, rocks, bullets, and fire came down on the ship. Six swerved to the left and right making his way toward the door. "Rex, you remember what to do." Six flipped a switch a the door on the side of the jet opened. Rex made the Rex Ride. Bobo jumped on the back as Rex raced out the door. "BONZI!" Bobo yelled. Rex turned the Ride so it went right over the E.V.O.s and smashed through the gate. Agent six landed just behind them. As the empty plane hit the E.V.O.s in the door. Rex slid to a stop, sling-shooting Bobo foward right into the middle of some E.V.O. gaurds, but before he hit the ground he pulled out his guns and had shot 5 of the 6 E.V.O.s, knocking them unconciouse. Rex hit the last one with Smack hands he just made. Then the burst down the door the E.V.O.s were guarding, the next chamber was filled with E.V.O.s, at least half of them were Brandon's super E.V.O.s. "Ah man, and it's monkey nap time too," muttered Bobo. Several minutes later they burst into Van Kleiss's throne room. Rex had scratches and cuts on his face and his clothes were torn. Van Kleiss stood in front of his throne, he wore a large machine on the top half of his body, over his normal clothes. Several tubes led back from the suit to a huge machine with the nanite container on top. van Kliess spoke because Rex coudn't, he was to out of breath. "Ah, Rex, good to see you made it. We were about to get started without you. Breach, would you please start the machine." Breach was outstretched in the middle of a ring of machinery and also wore a machine vest. The large light in the middle of it began to glow.The enormous machine came alive with a hum. A dark liquid began to flow through the tubes and into Van Kleiss. His body began to swell. His skin color changed as he grew in size. His head touched the roof of the huge chamber. His lower body and legs turned into a writhing mass of tentacles, and spines, and roots. Rex had finally found his breath."Let's get this party started." Lead members of the Pack and some super-charged E.V.O.s surrounded Rex and his group. Rex formed the Funchucks. Biowulf charged Six. Skalamander swiped his diamond arm at Bobo. Bobo ducked only to be jumped on from behind, a E.V.O. dogpile quickly formed on him. Rex started knocking E.V.O.s out of his way, moving slowly towards Van Kleiss, when he saw Bouncer. "Round 2," he said. Rex deformed the Funchucks and made the Rexride as he leaped towards Bouncer. Rex slammed into bouncer like a battering ram.One half of Bouncer was ran over while the other was launched into the air. Suddenly an enormouse tentacle of Van Kliess slammed down in front of him. " Now Rex, lets not get preoccupied. This is between you and me," Van Kliess said in the same voice you would use with a child. Rex leapt into the air as the Rexride deformed. Rex built the B.F.S.'' I sliced Kliess in half before I could do it again! he thought. Rex brought the huge sword down hard on Van Kliess' chest. The sword shattered. Across the room, Agent Six ducked a claw swipe from a tristed-faced root-wolf E.V.O., then he slashed it across the stomach with two sworeds, cutting it cleanly in half. Next he side-stepped a downward attack from Biowulf while stabbing a large leather-hided gorilla E.V.O. in the back. Biowulf then lunged foward with both claws, forcing Six to cross both his magna-blades in blocking possition .Suddenly from behind a huge multi-armed E.V.O. grabbed Six by the arms and legs and held him up in the air. Six tried to struggle loose but the E.V.O. was way to strong. Biowulf slashed Six in the chest several times as blood splattered every where. Then Biowulf stepped aside so an enormouse diamond-rhinoceros E.V.O. had a clear path at the bloodied agent. The rhino charged. As the rhino got close timed seamed to slow.Six finally kicked both his legs free. Six flipped up onto the mulyi-armed E.V.O.'s back, so that the rhino slammed the other E.V.O. in the stomach. The many-appendaged E.V.O. finally let go as he was pushed back into the wall by an E.V.O. battering-ram. Six lept off the E.V.O.'s back and came down Knee-first in Biowulfs face. Rex had tried build after build trying to hurt Van Kliess in some way, any'' way. Rex stopped breathing hard in-and-out. He had gone through every build in his arsenal, but Van Kliess still stood without a scratch. "All right, my turn,"Kliess said as he wipped out a lone thorny tentacle that slashed Rex across the face, knocking him to the ground before he could even respond. Rex sudenly had an idea. Rex stood up and ran past Van Kliess toward the machine."Noooooo!" Van Kliess yelled . Van Kliess tryed to swipe Rex's legs out from under him. Rex quickly lept over the large spiky tentacle and ducked a swipe at the head from Van Kliess' long stretchy arm. Rex jumped onto a large platform in front of the humongous machine. He reached foward and pressed his hand against it's smooth metallic surface. "Astalavista" Rex said. Rex began to hack the machine with his mind. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He coudn,t shut it down, or control it. It was contolling him! Rex tried to pull away from it, but he coudn't let go. Machinery began to form around his hands Van Kliess stood behind him grinning. "Weren't you wondreing why I left the machine out here? I wanted you to do this! You see, this machine is Bio/machinacal without using any E.V.O. parts! " "What!?" Rex said while still trying to unatach himself. "Ah yes, you see this machine has two functions. One, it feeds me nanites, obviosly. And two, it will force the omega nanite to make me more nanites. You know, it was almost to easy to trick you," Van Kliess said as rose higher and stuck a more dignified pose with his arms behind his back. "What a foo-" Van Kliess was suddenly interrupted by the sound of helicopter rotors and jet engines. Everyone looked to the sky and saw the Keep hovering overhead. Several Providence agents backed sliding down rip cords and landing in the middle of the fight. Among them was agent Oso Martillo who carried a very big gun. Then Max lept out without a wipline and didn't even form a build. Instead he just backflipped in the air, kicked off of a large E.V.O.'s head, and landed on his feet. "The re-enforcements have arrived," he anounced. "Yeh, late as usual," Bobo retorted. Then he was suddenly swated out the window by big green E.V.O. with 12 eyes and a whip arm. The fight instantly rearupted. Max made the Bone Sword, hacked through a couple of E.V.O.s and lept right at van Kiess. Kliess swatted max out of the air with ease. The Bone Sword smashed to pieces when Max landed on his back. Max flipped back up onto his feet and then leaped to the side, barely dodging Van Kliess's giant arm. While Max distacted Van Kliess agent Oso made his way closer and closer towards Van Kliess. The Gun he carried was designed by Ceasar to make unstable nanites explode when hit by it's beam. If Oso could get close enough to Van Kliess he blow him to smitherines. Agent Martillo didn't see Bowl-eye sneaking up behind him. Bowl-eye kicked him foward causing Oso to drop the gun. Then before Oso could react Bowl-eye smashed the gun under his foot. Oso kicked out at Bow-eye forcing him to step back, so that Oso could pull out a small hand-held gun. Oso pulled the trigger and tranq-dart flew into Bowl-eye, who instantley collasped unconsciouse. Oso pushed a button on the side of his radio and said,"Max, it's time for plan B." Max nodded to himself as he heard his commands. He lept back to aviod another huge tentacle. Bug wings formed out of his back and he hovered just above Van Kliess for a second and said,"Sorry, gotta fly, but here's a parting gift for ya'". He made the Acid Blaster shot a big glob of acidic goop right on van Kliess's face, who stumbled backward grabbing his face and roaring. Max flew down to where Rex was still trying to free himself. "Rex if we do this together I think we can free you." The machine was already covering most of Rex's body. "All right, whatever. Just hurry!" he said. Max stepped up and placed his hands on the cool metal surface. Both boys then began to have circuitry cover the metal wall. Suddenly a greenish blue light shown out from them and ingulfed them in it's glow. When the glow cleared Rex and Max stood next to the machine no longer attached. "Fine, we'll do this the hard way, to borrow a cliche," Van Kliess said. "You still can't hurt me, Rex." "I can try." Meanwhile Agent Six and Agent Oso fought back to back against literal hordes of oncoming E.V.O.s with the pack at the front line. Biowulf was keeping Six busy, so Oso had to deal with everyone else, including Skalamander. "Hey Six, wanna switch?" Oso asked. "Gladly" Oso rolled over Six's back and came facing Biowulf' while Six ducked underneath ad came up slicing into the numbers of E.V.O.s. Bobo clung to the outside of the castle slowly pulling himself back toward the window. "Every time we get in a fight any more I end up out da window!" Bobo muttered to himself. Suddenly a huge shadow covered the wall. Bobo glanced over his shoulder and found himself staring into the huge eye of a dragon-like E.V.O."You gotta be kidding me." Max was once again in the middle of E.V.O. swarms and Rex was once again bieng pwned by Van Kliess. Rex deflected a tentecle with the Fun-chucks only to be thrown by another from the side. Rex smacked into the stone wall and slumped down onto the floor. Rex looked at his freinds with foggy vision as they were being out-matched by the hordes of E.V.O.s. Then his vision was suddenly filled with glowing blueprints. "Perfect," he breathed. As Van Kliess moved closer to Rex he said, "Give it up, Rex. I've already won, and you know it. There's nothing you can do to to hurt me!" "There is one thing..." Rex stood up. "...this!" A huge double-barreled machine gun grew out of each hand, and a pogo-stick style dynomite detonator grew out of his back. Rex let it rip. Chud-udda-udd-chu-udda!!!!! Sweet! ''Rex thought ''Cool niose, I think that's what I'll call it. ''Van Kliess looked down at himself. He was covered in little disks and the floor was covered in canisters. Rex smiled and said, "Bye bye." Then the detonator stick pressed down and all the disks and cansters exploded. Van Kliess' upper boy and head flopped onto the ground face-first. The fight quieted. All eyes were on Rex. Then a large E.V.O. yelled "Get 'im!" The battle re-erupted full blast. As Rex, Six, Oso, Max, And the other prov. agents began to fight again as Bobo burst in through the window riding on the dragon E.V.O. belching fire everywhere. The tables were suddenly changing as the court yard fell into chaos. Rex ran towards what was left of Van Kliess. Just before he reached Kliess, Kliess looked upand smiled before being pulled into the ground by a bunch of root-like tentecles. "Snap!" he said. Bobo was bucked off of thedragon and landed near Rex. The Prov. agents formed a circle around a large area so a hover jet could land. The agents slowing back in as the other agents already inside covered them with gunfire. Rex and Max were of the last to get in. Just as the doors slid shut Max saw something that first startled him and then angered him. ''What is Moses doing there?! he thought. Van Kliess stood on his balcony watching as the Providence fleet left. Branden stood just behind him. "You shoudn't have let him see you," Kliess said. "It was an accident!" "Don't worry. We still have plan B," Van Kliess said as he smiled. That night, the night-creature re-visited the Petting Zoo. This time it was more hungry, this time there would be more casualties. This is the end of Episode 1. Read Episode 2 here. Charactars *Rex Salazar *Agent Six *Bobo Haha *Dr. Holiday *Caesar Salazar *Max Mcullen *White Knight *John Smith *Captai Calen *Agent Oso *Van Kleiss *Branden Moses Category:Aperrott Category:Episodes Category:Power Struggle Category:Fanfiction